Faerie Tale
by Itachiforever342
Summary: Do fairies exist? Could they be living among us? This touching tale between the eldest prince of Fanelia and such a creature will answer those questions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or anything else I might base this on! (I said that just to be safe).

So here's another Esca fic for all my readers! This one's a little more different than some of my others, since I tried a new approach!

Sit back, relax, and read please!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Faerie Tale**

A teal-haired young man, around fifteen, looked out his window at the night sky. "I know that tomorrow I'm supposed to become a man by taking the task of dragon slaying, but I don't know if I'm ready yet. My body might be maturing, my mind is trained to be a ruler of a country…but my heart and soul—"

"—are that of a child," a tiny voice finished for him.

Jumping from his seat at the window, he looked around for the source. "Who said that?" When there wasn't a reply, he drew his sword, his magenta eyes glaring at every dark corner. "Whoever you are, come out, or I'll be forced to use this."

A pale blue light came from the windowsill, floating to his eye level. Blinking, he raised a finger to touch it, only for it to land and go out, replacing it with a miniature girl around the size of his middle finger. His eyes grew wide as he tried to figure out what she was. She had pixie-style cut black hair, large blue eyes, white skin, and wore a sleeveless blue dress with a skirt shaped like an overturned flower.

"What are you?" he finally asked, because he'd given up with trying to solve what she was through observation alone.

The girl shook her head, frowning. "That's not nice to ask right off, young prince. Why don't you ask me my name, for starters?"

"What's your name, if I may ask?"

"I'm Bluebell, and to answer your previous question, what do you think I am?"

At this answer, he frowned back, though he looked at her harder. "I'm Folken Lacour de Fanel, crown prince of Fanelia. I'm not one to study magical creatures too much, so I don't have a clue as to what you are, Miss Bluebell."

Bluebell smiled and walked a bit closer. "Maybe these might help." Turning a little, she exposed a pair of gossamer wings that glittered like aquamarines. "Ring any bells?"

"A fairy, perhaps?" Folken guessed, thinking about the section on fairies he'd glanced at once, though he'd never guessed that they were sentient.

A pleased grin came to her face. "Yes, I'm a fairy. One of the last on Gaea, which is a shame. We were so numerous on the Mystic Moon, before the Draconians decided to bring some of us onto Gaea. I could sense that you were one, Prince Folken."

Folken dropped his hand in surprise, shocked by the last thing she'd said. "You can tell I am Draconian?"

The female fairy hovered, her glow returning a little, so he could still see her. "Yes. Your kind seems to have a certain aura about them, but yours has an innocence to it that at first I thought you were younger than you are. I can see I was wrong. I heard you talking from the window and decided to meet you. I'm sorry I startled you so."

"If I didn't have reflexes that sharp, then I could've been killed, had it been an assassin."

"Oh, I see now why you drew your sword. Are you going out tomorrow for something?"

"Yes, I am." He sheathed his blade, turning towards his bed. "It's the tradition of my country that the crown prince goes into the forest, find a dragon and kill it, bringing its energist while still alive. Then the prince will be crowned king. If the prince dies, then the rite will be passed on to the next prince."

Bluebell landed on his pillow, as he lay down, putting his sword on the side of it that wasn't used, within arm's reach. "Is there another prince, should you fail?"

Folken nodded, though he looked pained to do so. "My brother, Van. But he's ten years my junior, and too soft to experience war. If I have to become king, I'll do it to spare him that."

"Is there anything you want for yourself?"

"A queen that would support me and love me for everything I am, and the power and wisdom to uphold my kingdom at all costs, whether from external or internal crisis."

"Oh, is that all? The only two things you could want out of everything on Gaea?"

"Yes."

"What about before you become a man tomorrow? Is there something that you want to do before everything becomes your responsibility?"

He thought about what he wanted now. "A walk to a silver lake surrounded by magical lights and bathed in the light from the Mystic Moon and its child. And that Van experience the same thing before he turns of age."

"If all goes well, the future wishes will be granted," she chirped with a wink. "But for the present ones…" She cupped her hands and blew a flurry of blue stars into his face.

* * *

Folken opened his eyes to the forest, bathed in silver light and little lights floating all around him. Eyes bright, he walked straight through, until he reached the lake, shining in the twin moons' light.

"This is even more beautiful than I imagined. Bluebell, are you here?"

She appeared, a ball of light with fluttering wings. "You called, Prince Folken?"

The prince smiled at the fairy and nodded. "Thank you for this. Maybe someday, my wife and our children will share this moment together."

Bluebell landed on his shoulder and asked, "How long do you want this moment to last?"

"Just enough until the moons seem to set."

So they waited for what seemed like days, just gazing at the lights.

"Prince Folken, would you treasure this time, even if you never come here again?"

Folken glanced at his fairy companion, a smile on his face. "Of course, Bluebell. If we meet again, then call me Folken."

"Then call me Aoi. Even if you are to die tomorrow, I will cherish every second of this time."

She flew to his eye level again and gave him a light kiss on the nose. With the same glitter as before, Folken's eyes closed, appearing in his bed, fast asleep and under the covers.

"Good night, my prince. May you be king when next we meet."

* * *

Just as Folken was blacking out from blood loss from his severed right arm, Bluebell came into his vision, crying out his name, though he couldn't hear it.

"Folken! Please, don't die! Folken!"

"Aoi…I can't…hear…you…"

"FOLKEN!"

* * *

I got this idea from watching "Hook", especially the last scene, it's kinda like when Peter falls off the ship and he can't hear Tink because he's underwater. There are other things I'm going to use, but not until later! I'm not telling!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

Ever since my last Esca fic, no one's read my stuff! WHY?! At least read something new that comes out! Please!

Anyhow, Folken's vanished (you should all know the story) and now it's Van's turn! What will happen in this small chapter?

Enjoy!

* * *

Ten years passed, and Van prepared himself for the rite of dragon slaying. As he looked out at the two moons, a blue light appeared before his face.

"What the—"

"You must be the young prince, Van, am I right?" the light asked.

"Yes, and you are?" Van asked back, eyes wide in confusion.

"I'm Bluebell, a fairy. My kind is just about as rare as yours."

He reached out a gloved hand and the miniscule girl landed on it, wings fluttering. "You're a fairy?"

"Uh-huh."

"How do you know who I am, when I've never met you before?"

Bluebell smiled. "I've watched you since your brother disappeared ten years ago."

"Did you meet my brother?"

"Only once, before he went out to slay the dragon." She didn't want to tell him that there was a chance that Folken had been captured.

"What are you here for?"

"To let you experience something that your brother wished for." Cupping her hands, she blew sparkles into his face.

* * *

Van found himself in the forest, balls of light all around him. "Where am I? Am I dreaming?"

"You could be," Bluebell stated, appearing in front of him. "But then again, maybe this is real."

He slowly turned in a circle, confused as to where this was. "This is impossible. I've never heard of a place on Gaea like this."

"Ah, but have you been to every place on Gaea?" the fairy questioned, flying into the trees.

"Wait! Don't leave me like this! You brought me here in the first place!" Van protested, running after her.

With a giggle, she caught him by the shirt and pulled him into the clearing that held the lake. He froze at the awe-inspiring sight, not believing what he was seeing.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

He sat in the dirt, a light breeze playing with his black tresses. "I've never seen such a lake. It's like it's made of pure moonlight."

The fairy landed on his arm, gazing out at the water as well. "This lake is magical. One swallow of it will heal all wounds and sicknesses. But drink a full bottle…powers like unto us fairies would be bestowed upon that person."

"Like what?"

"Eternal youth, strength beyond comprehension, the power of quick flight…among other things. You see…I've been alive ever since the creation of Gaea."

"You're that old?"

"Yes. I don't look it, do I?"

"No, you look around my age."

"Oh, I guess I do." Bluebell smiled, suddenly shy. "No one has ever commented on how I look before."

"It's true, Bluebell." Van looked around, and then stood. "This place is so peaceful, like there's no one here but us. That can't be possible, can it?"

Bluebell just smiled, as if to say, "What do you think?"

Breathing in the pure air, he blinked as she flew to his eye level once more, before blowing the dustlike lights into his eyes, making him fall asleep. He fell onto his bed, the fairy unbuckling his belt and placing it on the floor, before smiling and flying out the window.

* * *

Not as long as the first chapter, I know, but most of my Esca fics are short in comparison to most of the others I've written, don't know why!

Please, please, _please_ review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

You can all punish me now for ignoring this fic for a couple weeks! I'll give you this chapter as a present!

Enjoy!

* * *

Folken gazed out the window of his room on the Vione, only to look away when there was a knock on his door. He stood and donned his sorcerer cloak, calling, "Enter."

A young man around Van's age with silver hair and red eyes, wearing red armor and a sword on his hip, came in, smirking. "Strategos, guess what one of my men found in the forest while patrolling."

"What does what your men found interest me, Dilandau? Usually it's something you'll torture anyway, whether or not I'm concerned with it."

"It's more than just some animal or woman, Strategos. It was so tiny we had to catch it in a jar."

Dilandau lifted the pint-sized glass jar, revealing the fairy girl inside, knocking frantically on the smooth inside and crying for help. "What do you think? It was flying around, and we didn't know what to make of it at first. Maybe it'll amuse you for a while so you can study or dissect it."

At the word "dissect", Bluebell began knocking harder, almost dislodging the jar from the Dragonslayer's hands. Folken took the jar and snorted in disgust. "There is more than one way of studying something, Dilandau. Most of which doesn't involve cutting it apart. Now get out, your crudeness appalls me."

Dilandau did so, a scowl appearing on his features.

Opening the simple top to the jar, Folken looked inside, only to be faced with a tiny sword. "Let me go or so help me I'll throw you out the window so I can escape this room."

Folken raised his hand in surrender. "I'm not the one who captured you, miss fairy. Have we met before? You look very familiar."

Sheathing her sword, Bluebell flew up to his face. Her blue eyes gazed into his magenta ones. Sniffing him a little, a bright smell spread across her face. "Folken, it's been so long. How did you survive? I thought you were dead."

Folken's eyes widened. "Aoi?" A gentle smile came to his lips. "It's been ten long years, and I've grown and changed. It was through the alteration of fate that I was saved. This arm was attached to what should've been the cause of my death." He raised his mechanical arm, Bluebell landing on the cold metal.

"What did they do to you?" she whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks as she clutched one of the clawlike fingers.

He took a finger of his left hand, stroking her back with the tip, trying to soothe. "Aoi, what's done is done. Neither of us can change it. And now that Van has become king, both wishes I made cannot come true."

"What about your wish for a queen and for you to share the special place with her and your children? I can grant those."

"No, Aoi. I cannot take what isn't rightfully mine. I don't deserve the company of such a fine lady, when I cannot give anything to her. Van is more deserving of this wish than I. Grant it to him."

"I can't. It was wished by you, Folken. And I will give it to you, because your future wife is here before you."

Folken's eyes widened as a burst of blue light surrounded Bluebell before a young woman stood in front of him. "Who…who are you?"

The girl had black hair in a pixie cut, large sapphire eyes, was petite with pale skin, with a sleeveless dress, blue, skirt like the petals of a flower. "I'm Aoi, one of the last fairies."

"I didn't know fairies could change their size. You want to be my bride?"

"Yes I do, Folken."

He held her close, and then saw her fluttering wings. "But you're a fairy, I'm…a Draconian. Fairies are good luck, and Draconians are…cursed."

"Just because there are legends that Draconians are cursed, doesn't mean it's true. I don't believe it, so it isn't true for me. I've fallen for you. You're the first I've ever wanted to share my life with."

"Oh Aoi."

He kissed her, passionate about her declaration.

* * *

Several hours later, a loud knock interrupted the newlyweds.

Folken sat up in bed, covering Aoi up with the blankets so she wouldn't be seen. The young woman had fallen asleep just moments ago, so he had nowhere else to hide her. As he pulled on his clothes, he whispered to her, "Sleep well, my love. I'll be back soon."

The knock sounded again, accompanied by a yell. "Folken! I know you're in there! This is no time for ignoring the door!"

As calm as ever, Folken opened the door, looking down at the head of the Dragonslayers with distain. "What is it, Dilandau?"

"So, how was the thing that I brought you this morning? Interesting?"

"It got away."

Dilandau's smile froze on his face. "It. What?!"

"You'd be surprised how smart a fairy is. Once I opened the jar, it did all it could to hide from me."

The crazed young man then began to literally tear the room apart. "Where is it?! You know how long it took for me to capture it?!"

As he was about to rip the blanket off the bed, Folken stopped him, afraid that Aoi would be discovered. "If you wish, I'll help you in your search, but please don't mess up my bed. It takes longer than you think to make it in the morning. Why would a fairy be so important to you?"

"I just hate losing things, that's all. Like to that stupid Allen Schezar. He just disgusts me, everything about him."

Still grumbling, the young swordsman stomped out, Folken closing the door behind him. Going back to the bed, he smiled as he stroked Aoi's baby-soft cheek, his fingers trailing down to her lips.

"Aoi, sleep deep, head full of dreams of me."

She rolled over to face him, blue eyes fluttering open. "Folken… Did something happen?"

"I just had to answer the door. Go back to sleep."

Her eyes drifted shut again, Folken getting back up to clean the mess.

* * *

Aoi and Folken are reunited happily! Will this relationship last once she finds out what he's done? Only later chapters will tell!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

I actually had someone say they liked my story! Happiness! Thanks a bunch!

This chapter is short in comparison to last one, but still it's good!

Enjoy!

* * *

A few months passed, and Folken placed a black cloak over Aoi's silvery-blue dress. "Now I want you to stay by my side at all times, you understand?"

"Yes, Folken. I do quite well."

A few weeks previous to this, some of the soldiers had almost torn her wings off because she wouldn't allow them to have their way with her. Just because she'd only wandered off for a moment. Folken had dealt with them swiftly.

He took her gloved hand. "Good. Now we're going to meet the new duke of Freid. I don't want you to say anything unless you're directly spoken to, because I don't want any undue attention drawn to you from Zaibach. Or I'll have to send you away."

At the thought, Aoi bit her lip to keep in her tears. "I know. I won't."

They walked to the battlefield, where Aoi almost covered her mouth from horror and revulsion from the sight and reek of the bodies. Folken didn't seem to notice, as he knelt in front of Duke Chid. As the two spoke with one another, Aoi stared at the carnage, clutching her chest as she tried to keep her breathing under control. Why was there so much death in this place? She could feel the souls of the deceased crying out to her. Many good men had perished with so much to live for… Had she been in the middle of a war and not even noticed?

When Folken had led her back to their room, she sat on the bed as her legs failed her. Her husband noticed and asked, "Is something wrong, Aoi?"

Locking eyes with him, she inquired, scared of the answer, "Are we in the middle of a war?"

Folken sat down next to her, taking her hands. "You're trembling so hard, love. Is that the first time you've seen so much blood and death?"

Aoi nodded, eyes still wide from the shock. "I can feel more of it than you can. I can hear the anguished cries from every man that died. That is the reason why fairies don't dwell around places of death, like battlefields and prisons."

Folken stared at her, and then enveloped her in his arms. "I'm truly sorry for making you experience that. You're innocent to the horrors of war. Gaea is at war, and I never told you. I can't even express my remorse for not doing so."

Laying her head against his shoulder, she murmured, "I'll be all right."

* * *

We learn more about Aoi at this point, so it was more serious.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

This chapter is a little longer, so here you go!

Enjoy!

* * *

A sudden pounding on the door woke the couple from their sleep one night, Folken sitting up first. Aoi held up the blanket to her shoulders, a new necklace with a flower bud as the pendant around her neck, which she clutched. He placed a hand on her shoulder and called, "What is it?"

The door opened and a pair of cat women, one silver and one gold, entered. They lowered themselves on one knee and the gold one addressed him. "Lord Folken, we're sorry for the interruption at such a late hour, but we must leave the Vione immediately."

"Your life is in danger, Lord Folken," the silver one continued. "If you would get dressed, we'll guard you from the attacking forces as we flee."

"Very well, Eriya, Naria. Please wait outside."

They left, Aoi holding her husband from behind, and he smiled, smoothing her hair as he got up and started pulling on his clothes. She did the same, as he advised, "You should change to your small size, just in case anyone sees you. You can hide behind the cowl of my cape."

She nodded, changing with a flash of blue light. Her light disappeared as she landed against his neck, holding her necklace close as he moved quickly to evacuate the floating fortress. He entered his custom-made guymelef, the twin soldiers at his sides, a red guymelef taking up the rear.

"Folken, who is attacking?" she asked, standing next to his ear.

"Asturia combined with remnants of other countries," he explained. "My brother may be among them. If he is, then he'll be in the air as well."

The comlink crackled as Naria asked, "Lord Folken, who are you talking to? One of us?"

"You would be mad to think he was speaking to us about something we already know, sister," Eriya reprimanded.

There was a mocking laugh before Dilandau sneered, "It would serve him right to start talking nuts after all this. This whole thing is his fault, anyway!"

"Watch your mouth, boy," Eriya snapped.

"No one talks to Lord Folken that way," Naria agreed.

"I won't talk until we can be alone," Aoi whispered, falling silent.

Folken nodded, answering the concerned queries of his soldiers. "It was nothing, don't worry."

The quiet was interrupted when, from the front, a white guymelef in the shape of a dragon swooped above the clouds and charged straight for Folken's guymelef.

"Folken!" Van shouted, at the controls of the machine.

Before anyone else could move, the sword held in the claws of the white dragon slashed Folken's guymelef in two. Folken, though unharmed, fell unconscious and like a stone to the ground.

"Lord Folken!" Naria and Eriya cried, noticing the blue light that shot after him.

Aoi caught up to Folken easily and caught the front of his shirt, but his momentum didn't slow until they broke through the barrier of trees. She beat her wings furiously, so he landed softly on the ground. Sighing in relief, she changed to her larger form and lifted him. She flew through the forest until she found a cave to hide in. It was then that she checked him over.

"Oh dear, he has a cut on his head," she murmured, ripping a part of her dress before placing it on the cut. To keep him warm, she laid herself amidst his long cape and wrapped it around them, her wings fluttering as she fell asleep.

* * *

Folken woke in the morning first, seeing his wife curled up on him. He stroked her hair and smiled. He felt warm and well because of her and loved her so much because she was that way. He gently touched the flower pendant she had, surprised that it felt real. He resolved that he would have to ask her about it when she woke.

Gently moving her so she was still wrapped up in his cape to keep her warm, he got up, going to the mouth of the cave that they were in. He saw thick forest all around him and knew the only way to get where he was going was to get in the air, but first he would have to have his wife awake and alert.

Yet…he'd never shown her his wings, even though she knew he was a Draconian. Could he, after all this time of hiding them from everyone? He knew he would have to convince his brother that he no longer wanted to fight, that fighting was foolish and wasteful. Ever since he found out Aoi was sensitive to death, he'd seen things differently. She was the one who changed him and had saved him from falling to his death. For that, he owed her something more than his life. He would make this war end, even if he had to make it end himself.

But first, he would have to go to the ruins of his homeland and meet Van there. If all went well, he would have his brother's trust and love again, if it didn't, he would leave Fanelia without a king or heir, and Aoi a widow.

How it would turn out all depended on his younger brother.

* * *

Aoi woke up, finding herself alone in the cave, wrapped in Folken's cape. She got up, walking out to find that he was standing outside, looking out towards the forest. She dropped the cloak and went to him.

"Folken, how do you feel?"

"Well, thank you. Aoi, I have something to ask. Where did you get that flower?"

"All fairies are born from flowers. Our child resides in this flower bud. I will wear it until it blooms, then our baby will be born."

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"It matters what color the final bloom will be."

"It changes color?"

"Yes. Fairy flowers are made from magic. It goes through a rainbow of colors as it grows and spreads open."

He hugged her close. "That's wonderful, Aoi. How long will it be?"

"A month or so. I hope things will be all right until then."

"Everything will be, my love. Don't worry."

"I'll keep my hopes high."

* * *

Note that I wrote this before the story "Wings" came out, so this has nothing to do with it! I know the author well and would never copy her work!

Now that that's cleared up, thanks for those who reviewed!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

Okay, for this chapter, I decided to make Folken's wings a surprise to Aoi, so she doesn't know what color they are, since she hasn't seen them since they turned black!

Enjoy!

* * *

She carried him to Fanelia, Aoi disturbed because of how many dead souls cried to her. She shuddered as her sixth sense showed her all the souls that had been killed in the destruction of the country. "When can we leave, Folken? I don't like it here."

He placed an arm around her shoulders. "We'll be gone soon, Aoi. I know how you feel. Here, it pains me to feel that so many died because of nothing. Even if it was in search of the Dragon."

"The 'Dragon'?"

Folken noticed something and pointed. "There."

She looked, and the same dragon-shaped guymelef appeared, heading towards them. "I can tell why it's called the Dragon. Why is it so troublesome?"

"According to Emperor Dornkirk, if the Dragon crosses with the girl from the Mystic Moon, it disrupts the future he sees with the Fate Alteration Engine, but I don't believe that any longer."

"Is that why you're here?"

"Yes, to make peace with my brother."

"Van's on that guymelef? I thought he was the one who attacked us."

"Aoi, please turn to your normal size. You may just have to defend me against Van."

"Why?"

"He's still in the mindset that I'm his enemy."

She nodded and changed back, her light disappearing as she landed on the cloth just beneath the back of his collar. She peeked out from behind to see Van and an unknown girl in strange clothes approach.

"Folken! Finally you'll pay for all the lives you've taken during the war!"

"It is not myself you should be angered at, brother."

"I'm not mistaken in my target! Your life will end today!"

Van drew his sword, charging at his elder brother. Aoi knew that now was the time, and flew out, meeting the tip of Van's sword with her own, deflecting the blow.

"What the—" he gasped, his eyes widening when she vanished like she wasn't there.

"What was that light?" the girl with him wondered aloud.

Van tried again, this time slashing. Aoi blocked this time, the soft sound of her wings beating apparent when the ring of the weapons faded. His eyes focused as he got used to the light, seeing the fairy inside. He stepped back, shocked.

"Bluebell?"

She landed on Folken's shoulder. "In the flesh."

"What are you doing with _him_?"

"As I like."

"He's the enemy!"

"He's not a bad person, Van. I know this quite well. A bit misled, but not evil as you say."

Hitomi gazed at the fairy in wonder. "What is she?"

Folken answered, since Van was conversing with Aoi. "She's a fairy. They're very rare on Gaea."

The girl held out a finger to touch the fairy girl, and Aoi landed on it, just as she had done to Van and Folken their first times meeting her. "You must be the girl from the Mystic Moon. You can call me Bluebell."

"Hitomi Kanzaki."

Van lowered his sword and murmured, "I believe Bluebell's story. Folken, do you wish to join us against Dornkirk?"

"Yes."

* * *

Yay! Folken becomes the good guy! But will he suffer the same fate as in the series? Only reading more will reveal that!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

Okay, we're getting to a point where the story might end...right? Perhaps, if this chapter ends like the series does!

Enjoy!

* * *

The time between then and the next significant event was just shy of a month. The flower had changed color as it bloomed, nearly at full blossom now. Aoi stayed with Folken nearly every waking moment, just to be near him. It was almost as if she knew that his time was short.

When he vanished, she had a bad feeling, so she headed straight for Zaibach at full speed. A trail of blue sparkles marked where she'd been, as she sped on, finding where Folken was quite soon. She saw him slash Dornkirk through the torso and gasped as she heard the tip snap off. As if in slow motion, she threw herself in front of her beloved, the shard of the broken sword impaling her neck, right where it should've hit his heart. She choked on her breath, falling back into his arms.

"Bluebell, no!" Hitomi cried.

Folken landed on the floor, cradling his wife close to him.

"Folken…my…love…" Aoi gasped, making him look at her.

"Yes, my love?"

"Kiss…me…one…last…time…with…all…that…you…are…please…"

With tears pooled in his eyes, he bent down, pressing his lips onto her rapidly-cooling ones.

Suddenly, a light shone from her body, shining brighter and brighter until even Hitomi had to cover her eyes. The Fate Alteration Engine shattered into a million pieces, and what was more, Folken was restored to what he was supposed to be: two flesh arms, wings a pure white instead of coal black.

When the light faded, Aoi opened her eyes, her glow coming back. She smiled at him, seeing him how she liked him: perfect and with pure wings. "Everything will be all right now, Folken." **A/N: I just couldn't do the clapping thing, it would've been way too cheesy, to say the least. This is a serious moment, not parody.**

* * *

Now that everything was over, only one thing had to happen: they had to return to Fanelia so that they could start reconstruction. While that was being done, Folken and Aoi went on a walk together in the nearby woods.

"So we survived the war," he started, trying to make conversation.

"Yes, we did. You come out of it better than when you went in."

He flexed his right arm, still getting used to the fact that his artificial arm was gone. "Aoi, thank you for doing this."

"All for you, my love."

It was then that the flower on her necklace bloomed fully. She cupped her hands around it, a dark teal light appearing. A gentle smile spread across her face as it steadied. Her husband stepped closer and whispered, "Can I see?"

She opened her hands, revealing a baby the size of half her pinkie, dark teal hair, fair skin and tiny wings fluttering a bit. "It's a boy, Folken."

"Can you make him large? I'm afraid to touch him."

"Of course."

She blew on him, blue sparkles showering onto his skin. He grew to normal size, curled up in her arms, his wings barely covering his shoulders. Folken stroked the infant's soft cheek, before handing Aoi a blanket to gently wrap him in.

"What should we call him, Folken? He has to have a good name."

"Balgus Goau de Fanel. He'll probably be a boy to get married to a noblewoman or daughter of a lord."

"Why?"

"He's the son of a prince, not a king. Unless Van dies without producing an heir, that's what he'll always be. One thing that may happen as Fanelia is rebuilt is that I'll be noticed. Van's council, if they find out that I, the elder of the two sons of the late King Goau, am alive and well, they will probably start to support me more than Van, even though he is the rightful king because he completed the rite of dragon slaying, while I did not. One thing will lead to another, such as if Van refuses to marry, will count against them favoring him. The reasons for them favoring me are: I'm older, thus, more experienced, I'm not as reckless, I'm more composed, but the two main reasons are these: I'm married and have an heir, and not just an heir, a prince."

Aoi blinked at the confusing subject, but prompted, "What would happen next?"

"They would try convincing me to usurp the throne from Van, but, upon my refusal, they would find a way to have him assassinated. And then, I would have to perform the rite of dragon slaying again to gain the crown. Thus, our son would become heir to the throne because he would be crown prince."

She finally understood the last part: if Folken refused to take the throne because he was favored of the Fanelian council, Van would be killed so he would be forced to. "Folken, you have to warn your brother, tell him to get married as soon as Fanelia is habitable."

He snorted, shaking his head. "Van is stubborn, just like our father. He'll insist on marrying for love, not politics. That was how he and I came about, but the girl he loves he'll send back to her home on the Mystic Moon because of his promise. He acts without thinking, and therefore, in his council's eyes, unfit for the throne."

"But Folken, you're wise, brave, and have a good heart. I know you won't let your brother fall."

"I'll try my hardest to stay hidden so it doesn't turn out like I fear it might. As Folken Lacour de Fanel, crown prince of Fanelia, I vow to protect the king, Van Salazar de Fanel, with my life. Should I fail, I won't accept the throne quietly."

"I'll remember that, my love. I'm following you every step of the way."

* * *

I have a somewhat meager grip on what could happen should Folken be brought into Fanelian society, so there you have it!

Next time...is a secret until I post next!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

Time skip! Are you ready to see what little Balgus has become? No? Here you are!

Enjoy!

* * *

So for the next ten years, Fanelia was rebuilt, and little Lord Balgus grew up in a cottage in the middle of the forest. His parents never went to the city for anything, relying on the forest to sustain themselves. When the boy was old enough, they sent him down to the city to buy things.

They never told him of his royal heritage, nor their names, so he wouldn't be able to tell anyone of the secret they were keeping. Not even Van knew who the boy was, for his parents called him "Bali" and not by his full name.

But they never knew that the thing they dreaded was about to happen.

* * *

Up at the castle, Van's council began to doubt that their king would ever marry, because of his love for Hitomi, the girl from the Mystic Moon.

"Your Majesty, Fanelia is nearly rebuilt, the people will be expecting you to have an heir very soon. How will you do so without a queen on the throne?"

"You've been badgering me about this for ten years! For the last time, I'm not ready yet!"

"You're twenty-five years old, Lord Van! How much longer must we wait for you to 'be ready'?!"

Van slammed his palms down on the table in front of him. "I've already told you that I want to select my wife carefully! That takes time!"

"We've already given you a list of suitable women from several countries! From princesses to daughters of lords! Select from those, as would your father should've done!"

"You think that I'm too much like my father?! Then you're right! I won't just marry a girl I've never met! And besides, your list is outdated! Princess Millerna was remarried five years ago, and Lady Celena married just this spring! Half of these names aren't even respectable! If you expect me to just choose one, you're wrong!"

He stormed from the room, planning to head to the marketplace with Merle to just get out of the castle.

* * *

At the same time, Aoi kissed her son on the forehead. "Now remember, don't take too long, don't speak to anyone you're not buying from, and—"

"Never take off my cloak for anything," Balgus repeated, grinning. "I know, Mom. You've told me this since I was eight."

"As long as you remember, Bali, you'll be safe. Now go on."

"Bye, Mom!"

The little boy, petite like his mother, was barely to his father's hip, the tiniest boy in Fanelia at that age. He carried a basket under his arm, his shaggy dark teal hair hanging in his large blue eyes. He took after his father in facial features, but not many knew what Folken looked like after twenty years.

He hummed a tune that was only known by the two royal brothers, having had heard his father whistle it absently while he was working. He went to the first stand, which sold vegetables, chirping, "Mister! I'm here for my mom to buy some!"

The middle-aged man smiled when he saw the boy beaming up at him. "Well, well, Bali, what did your mother tell you to buy today?"

"Here!" He held out the list.

"Hmmm. All right, just hand me your basket and I'll get what you need."

"Okay!"

He handed the basket over, the man giving him some extra because he thought the boy was a tad too thin for his health. "All right, that'll be two pieces of gold, Bali."

"Thank you! Here!"

He held out the two pieces and they were taken from his tiny hand. He smiled as his head was patted. "You're such a good boy, and a good customer, too. You're the one I get the most business from, with the errands your mother has you run three times a week!"

"Mom always says that vegetables make you healthy and strong!"

"And I believe that, Bali! You look strong enough to wrestle a dragon to the ground!"

He giggled, before waving. "Bye, Mister!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Merle pouted as she walked with Van through the marketplace. "Lord Van, next time you're going here yourself. All you do is walk around, you never buy anything!"

"You know I have to get some air every now and again, Merle. It's all right if you don't want to come. You can go back to the castle and I'll go on by myself."

"You're so mean, Lord Van!"

He chuckled, then stopped abruptly. Merle blinked, before asking, "What's wrong?"

"That tune…I know it."

He glanced around until he saw a small boy, who looked around maybe seven, walking with a basket under his arm, heading in the opposite direction. "Merle, that boy there. Do you hear the tune I occasionally hum coming from him?"

Merle's ears twitched as she listened, then she nodded. "Yes, that's odd. Why would a boy his age know that song?"

"Come on, let's follow him."

* * *

Balgus, unaware that he was being followed by his only relative, stopped at his next appointed place: a stand that sold many types of spices not found in Fanelia. "Ma'am!" he chirped. "I'm here to buy spices for my mom!"

A woman in her twenties turned to him, before smiling. "Bali! I was wondering when you'd be coming by! What does your mom have you buying today?"

"Here! She wrote it down!"

"Okay, I'll go get them. Wait here for just a moment."

"I will!"

The woman placed a little more than what was specified for on the list, because she knew that the family lived on nearly nothing. She came back with the tiny bottles, holding them out. "That will be three gold pieces."

He counted them and held them out. "Here!"

"Thank you, dear. Tell your mom that she raised such a beautiful child with a heart of gold!"

"I will! Bye!"

* * *

After he left, Van and Merle came up to the spice woman. She gasped and bowed. "Lord Van and Lady Merle! This is a pleasure! What do your majesties wish from me this fine morning?"

Van pointed in the direction the boy had gone. "That boy who was just here, who is he?"

"His name is Bali, he's from a family less fortunate than most. He has a mother, as far as I've heard. The poor woman works so hard to care for him, and he's barely there! Yet the boy has the kindness of a saint, never cursing his fate! The cutest little one, too."

"Did you hear him humming a strange tune?"

"No, he's never hummed in front of me, Lord Van."

"Thank you for the information."

"Do you know him, Lord Van?"

"No, but he might lead me to someone I do."

The woman was left confused.

* * *

Bali looked at the last item on the list and grinned. "Thank you, Mom. You always spoil me." He began to skip, chanting, "A drink of piscus juice, a drink of piscus juice…"

He found the stand and called, "Mister! Are you there?"

An elderly man came up and smiled. "Hey there, Bali! Did your mother let you buy a cup of piscus juice?"

"Yes!" the little boy cheered, sitting down and taking the cup that was handed to him. He sipped on it so it lasted, humming the royal tune happily as he enjoyed the treat.

* * *

Merle shuddered as she saw what Bali was drinking. "He likes piscus juice! Blech! It's too sour!"

"It's all right, Merle. Now, all we have to do is go over and ask him where he learned that song."

They approached him, and the owner of the stand spotted them. "Lord Van! Lady Merle! This is an honor!"

"I'd like a glass of juice for me and Merle."

"Here you are, my lord."

Van sat down next to the little boy, who he noticed for the first time was wearing a cloak over his clothes, the hood down. Merle winced as she drank the juice, her fur prickling.

"Hello," he greeted, putting on his most friendly tone.

The boy didn't answer, in fact, he turned away.

Merle saw that and nearly leaped on him, but Van held up a hand. "Didn't you hear me, little boy? I said hello. It's polite to answer back."

But to his surprised, Bali drank his juice down in one gulp before getting up, going to the man to pay. "Here's your money, Mister!"

"No, no. It's my treat today, for how many times you've been here."

"Yay! Thank you! I'll see you soon!"

"Goodbye, Bali!"

The boy then raced away. Van knew that he had to follow, so he waved to Merle, who followed him at a run. He noticed the path went straight for the forest. But suddenly the boy vanished. He blinked and stopped, looking around.

"Merle, do you hear any signs that he's hiding nearby?"

Merle listened, then shook her head. "Nothing but the normal forest creatures, Lord Van."

Van gritted his teeth. "That song has to be from the only other person left of my family line, but he disappeared ten years ago! How did that boy know it?!"

"I don't know, Lord Van. Since he's gone, let's go."

Van swore, but nodded.

* * *

Bali allowed himself to breathe when they were gone. He was in a tree fifteen feet from the ground, his wings fluttering a little. "I wonder why they think the song I heard from Dad is so important. I'll have to ask Mom."

He flapped his wings, slowly floating down until he touched ground. Aoi had taught him about his fairy side since he was three, so he knew all his powers. He knew he was half fairy, but he didn't know what his father was, because his aura was different from the people in the town. And that man that had chased him…he had the same aura. What did this mean?

"I obeyed Mom. She told me not to speak to anyone I didn't buy from. I'd better get home or she'll be worried."

He ran back to the cottage to tell his mom all that had happened.

* * *

Van pondered the afternoon's proceedings, wondering who this "Bali" boy was. If he sent soldiers to look for him, it would do nothing, because the forest was enormous, surrounding the whole of Fanelia. All it would do was alarm his people. But…could that boy have known Folken somehow? It wasn't impossible, and his shade of hair was nearly identical to his brother's, save that it was a couple shades darker. He hadn't gotten a good look at his face, so he couldn't prove anything.

"Lord Van, stop worrying about that kid. For all we know, he's just some kid that happens to be one of the children of the townspeople! There's nothing special about him!"

"No, you're wrong, Merle. He was humming the lullaby only Folken and I know. Folken is missing, so my only link to finding him again is that boy. But Bali…what could that be short for?"

"Balgus, maybe?"

"That's right! Folken would surely name his son after our old sword master!"

"So you think that kid is Lord Folken's son?"

"Yes, now that I think about it. You don't know him too well, so you wouldn't know that shade of hair. But if word travels to my council that Folken lives and has a son, they'll stop at nothing to get rid of me so that Folken, who has an heir and probably a wife to become queen, can become king."

"But Lord Folken would never usurp the throne!"

"I know, that's why he's probably hiding. He knows that they would do it just to get rid of their current, stubborn king. They're already losing faith in me because I refuse to marry someone for the sake of politics alone. I want—"

"—Hitomi."

"What?"

"You want Hitomi, because you love her. I can read it on your face."

"I won't bring her back, so I won't marry anyone else."

"You're so stubborn, Lord Van. Why not marry someone, have an heir, then banish her? Your problem would be solved, then."

"There's no point to that, because I don't want to do as my council wants!"

"How are you going to stay king without an heir? The Fanel line will fail without a prince born from the king, and with Lord Folken gone, you're left, Lord Van! There doesn't have to be love at all for this to happen! She doesn't even have to be smart, attractive, or have any personality at all! She just has to be a princess, noblewoman, or daughter of a lord! Do it before they start sending them in swarms!"

"You're so heartless to think I would marry someone just to carry on the family line!"

"But if you don't marry before they find out Lord Folken is alive with a son, they'll try to murder you!"

"I know, Merle! I just don't want to until I can get over Hitomi!"

"You'll never get over her! Move on, quit being scared of forgetting her through the relationship with your to-be queen!"

Van fell silent, but then stormed away, shaking his head.

"Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn."

* * *

So it begins! Will it be as the story predicted? Will Van fall and Folken forced to take the throne?

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry to those who've been waiting for this!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Bali, remember, don't talk to _anyone_ besides those you buy from, take as _little_ time as _possible_, and come _straight_ home, all right?"

Aoi's lecture was worried, wary and stricter this time.

"Is it because of what happened two weeks ago?"

"Yes, dear. I don't want you to get hurt, but if someone tries to kidnap you, fight them with all your strength, Bali. Don't let them take you anywhere you don't want to."

"Okay Mom, I promise!"

He ran to the marketplace, doing his usual errands. But as he was going to head home, a pair of men in armor came up to him. He saw their weapons and started to back away.

"Come with us, son. There is someone who wishes to speak to you."

He shook his head. This wasn't looking good, so he'd either have to fight or flee. Fighting would scare the people around him, so he had one choice left. He turned and ran, going as fast as he could. Since he was small, he could fit through gaps that the men had to shove through. He was able to lose them before he reached the forest, so he could get back home in peace.

* * *

Aoi looked up worriedly at her husband as he pulled his tunic over his head.

"Folken, what are we going to do? Soldiers tried to capture Balgus today."

He turned to her and sat down on the bed. He cradled the flower on her necklace. "We won't worry about it, because if he has to go to town again, then one of us will go down with him."

"But what about our cover? After all this time—"

He placed his finger to her lips. "In disguise, of course. Almost no one knows about you, so all you would have to do was wear a cloak to cover your features. Myself, on the other hand, I might have to wear a mask, dye my hair, and wear clothes that I don't usually wear."

"All right, I accept this plan. But—"

"No buts, Aoi."

"What if—"

"No what ifs, either. Now let's prepare."

* * *

Bali went out again, but this time he was unaware that his parents were hiding in different places, keeping watch, just in case someone tried to take him again. Aoi was the most worried, because what would everyone do if they knew she could be the queen of Fanelia? Her, the one who had hid with the elder son of the late king of Fanelia for ten years? _I don't know what to do if they do capture him. Will I fight the people Folken fought so hard to save at the very end of the war? That I nearly died for? I'll have to, so that my son can stay ignorant._

But Aoi's hopes were in vain. Nearly the instant he entered the marketplace, several different soldiers circled him. She knew she had to help or else he would be taken. She ran over and took hold of him, the men jerking back because it had looked like she'd just appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" one demanded.

"Who are _you_ that you think you have the right to try and take my son when you haven't a reason to?!" she countered, knowing that they probably didn't have a solid cause.

"He was caught stealing from several stands a few days ago."

"Liar! My son wasn't here a few days ago! He was at home!"

"I'm afraid we must take him in for questioning."

"If that is so, then I'm coming too, because he's too young to be out on his own."

She lifted her little boy up, Bali blinking in confusion. "Mom? What's happening?"

"Hush. Let Mom take care of this."

They were brought, as Aoi feared, to the council chamber, but Van wasn't there. She instantly covered Bali's face with part of her cloak.

"Who is this woman?" one of the councilors demanded.

"The boy's mother, sir. She insisted on being with him."

"So this is Lord Fol—"

"Do not say another word!" she shouted, covering up the name with the volume. "My son will not hear such lies from people who don't know anything about his heritage!"

"Why are you being so loud, Mila—"

"Don't call me that! I am not the wife of a prince or any noble! I am the wife of a woodcutter! Why would I ever be called by any title like that?"

"If you would let us explain, we will let you know that this husband of yours isn't just a normal woodcutter."

She put a spell on Bali's ears so he wouldn't be able to hear before she snapped, "Prince Folken died ten years ago in the act of killing Emperor Dornkirk! My son couldn't be the offspring of him because he is only nine, not ten!"

"And how would a wife of a woodcutter know such news?"

"I happen to be a friend of Lord Van, that's how. Now leave me and my family in peace or you'll regret it."

"If you are a close friend of Lord Van, why hasn't he chosen you as his bride instead of waiting so long?"

"Because I love my husband and we were engaged to be married a year before the event actually happened."

"Then why do you hide your son if he is the son of a mere woodcutter?"

That got her. If she was telling the truth, she would have to show Bali to them and the cat would be out of the bag, and if she was lying, it would be known the instant she refused to show her son's face to them. _I'm trapped either way, so I guess that I'll have to do it the hard way._ "I cannot show you his face."

"Well then, maybe a night in the dungeon will convince you."

She was pulled through the hallways and then pushed into a cell, sitting down and uncovering her son's head. He was shivering a little because of the cold, but she covered the rest of him while pulling out an extra-high whistle, one that was meant for Folken to hear. One she only used when she was in trouble.

He arrived at the window a few moments later, before murmuring, "You seem to be in a pinch, my dear."

"Yes, I am. Get me out please?"

"Of course."

She reached out to him and as if by magic, she and Bali appeared on the outside of the castle. Like wraiths, they slipped out of the castle walls, before heading back to their cottage.

* * *

I think that was expected, since Folken does know the Fanelian castle like the back of his hand.

Will someone review my story...please?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

Wow, time flies when you're having fun, and reading fanfiction is fun! Sorry everyone who's been reading this about the delay!

Enjoy!

* * *

Van sighed as he listened to the frantic ranting of his council.

"Lord Van, this is extremely important! Some prisoners escaped the high-security cell! If this is found out, our incompetence to hold criminals will be known throughout Gaea!"

"Then don't react to it. It's not like these people would boast about escaping from the dungeon of Fanelia. Hardly anyone gets thrown in there because most of the population obeys the laws I've set."

"But these two blatantly disrespected royalty and our position as your council, especially the woman!"

"Do you know who these criminals are?"

"They live in the deep woods, your highness. None of our search parties have been able to locate them."

"Leave them alone, they won't do it again if you don't bother them."

"But Lord Van, they've been charged with treason!"

"And why didn't you call me to this meeting when you apprehended them? If they're charged with treason against the crown, I should be the one who judges whether or not they're thrown in jail or executed."

"But Lord Van, we didn't need them to insult you further, so we tried to deal with them without you."

"If that is so, then I will go out and search for them myself. I don't need to have my soldiers making the people wary that they might get harmed."

He stood and was about to leave, when the leader stood and shouted, "Wait, Lord Van!"

"What is it?"

"You don't need to sully yourself in a mere manhunt."

"And why not? I might have better success. Is there something I need to know about this?"

"No, Lord Van. If that is what you wish, then go."

Van stepped out, meeting Merle. "Let's go, before anyone can follow us."

They ran out, going to the place they'd lost Bali previously. Merle sniffed the air and pointed. "The scent trail is fresh. Come on, we should follow it."

Heading into the forest, they traveled for quite some time before finding a clearing with a cottage in it. Van smiled before walking to the door, about to knock when it opened and both of them were pulled in. He saw who it was and cried, "Folken, you're alive!"

"Of course I am, brother. Why do you seek me?"

"I've come to warn you that you and your family have been charged with treason."

"They would never lay a hand on me, because they won't harm a prince of Fanelia."

"But they captured your wife and child! If they do that again they could be used as leverage so that you'd have to return to the castle!"

"We're not so stupid as to let ourselves get caught now that it's happened once, especially since I now have two children, instead of one."

Merle perked up at the news. "You mean that your wife's just had a baby?!"

"Yes, but she's become ill. Without help, she might die."

The cat woman asked, "May I see her?"

"If you wish."

She went in and took the small woman's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak and a little feverish. You must be Van's adopted sister, Merle."

"And you are?"

"Bluebell, although Folken calls me Aoi."

"Is that your baby on your other arm?"

"Yes, little Hotaro. My second son."

The baby with magenta eyes and black hair slept against his mother's breast, looking just as frail as she was. She rubbed his head with her cheek, showing great love for a child that had been just born.

"He's so tiny, is he supposed to be that way?"

"Yes, even though he was smaller than my little Bali."

"Why do you call him that?"

"I don't want him to learn of his royal heritage. If he does, he might be troubled if his uncle were to die."

"That's what we're trying to avoid, Bluebell. Even though I think with his attitude, he would make a fine king. I think, for now, he's just okay in my mind as Little Prince Balgus."

Bali came into the room, sitting by Merle. "Mom, are you going to be okay soon?"

"My dear Bali, of course. I should be fine in a few days."

"Is Hotaro okay?"

"Yes, he's fine."

"Hi, Miss! Dad said your name was Merle, so I can talk to you!"

Merle patted his head, amazed by how much he looked like Folken in child form. "You look a lot like your father, Bali."

"Mom says that, too!" He turned to Aoi. "Mom, who is that strange man talking to Dad in the kitchen? I wanted to go say hi, but Dad told me not now."

"That's your uncle."

"If he's my uncle, why haven't I visited his house before?"

"His house isn't meant for children."

"I would be good and not touch anything, I promise!"

Aoi smiled and ran her fingers through his dark teal hair. "That's not what I mean, Bali. There haven't been children in your uncle's house since he himself was a child."

"You mean I don't have any cousins?"

"No, not yet."

There was sudden shouting in the front of the house and Aoi took Bali by the hand, pulling him feebly to lie next to her. "Please don't go out there, Bali. You would only get hurt."

Folken and Van fought several spies before being pinned against a wall.

"Lord Van, my masters say that you must die if we were to find Lord Folken, and since we have, your life is over so that he must take the throne."

Folken's eyes widened as Van's throat was sliced in front of his eyes. "VAN!"

Merle came out and cried, eyes full of tears, "LORD VAN! NOOOOOOO!"

The assassins left without any trace that they were there, Folken lifting his gasping brother off the floor. "Van, you can't! This isn't how it's meant to be! You are a far better king than I could ever hope to be!"

"Br-brother…" Van whispered, blood coming from his lips. "P-please…r-reign in my st-stead… Do-don't run…a-away…"

"Van! Please! Don't die!" Folken pleaded.

The light faded from his eyes and he fell limp.

Merle fell on her adopted brother and howled, "Lord Vaaaaaaan!"

Folken closed his eyes, so that he wouldn't disturb his wife and sons more than they would be at the sight of Van's corpse. "Merle, pull yourself together. Please help Aoi get to the castle with Balgus and Hotaro. I have to bring Van back myself."

"But what if the people think you killed him?"

"I will tell them the truth, that conspirators assassinated their king."

"Lord Folken, will you still consider me a part of the family?"

"As long as you wish to be, yes."

"Thank you, Lord Folken."

* * *

Yes, I killed Van! (Not a common occurrence in my Esca stories, believe me) This was the only way I could see Folken coming out of hiding!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

Sorry I kept you guys hanging when I just killed Van, but here you go!

Enjoy!

* * *

Aoi shuddered at Van's funeral, his spirit crying to her loudly, since he was recently killed. _Poor brother, I wish I could've told you that I was your brother's wife. I so longed for you to call me sister._

When the royal casket was buried, the council who favored the crown prince turned to Folken. "Lord Folken, it is now time for you to take on the rite of dragon slaying."

"The people need a happy event to get rid of their sorrow for Van's death," Folken agreed, then turned to the older men with dangerous eyes. "But know this: once I am king I will get rid of every one of you, replacing you with councilors who won't support me in fair weather only."

When he prepared himself to go, he turned to Aoi, who lay in her bed, still rather sickly. "My love, this time I promise I will come back alive."

"Please do, both your sons will need their father."

"Also, when I am crowned king, you will be crowned queen and Balgus crown prince."

"What about Hotaro?"

"He will be given a royal name and title, but will remain just a prince, because he is the second-born son."

* * *

Folken came back victorious, helping Aoi dress in her coronation robes while a maid helped Balgus and Hotaro with theirs. In front of the people Folken was crowned king, Aoi queen and Balgus crown prince. But then the most important part, in Aoi's eyes, came next.

"The name of this newborn prince will be Hotaro Van de Fanel. May he live long and bring prosperity to the kingdom."

Aoi glanced at Folken, who had probably chosen the name before he'd completed the rite of dragon slaying. _To honor his brother…how thoughtful of him. Please, let the name bring safety to my youngest son._

* * *

As you can tell, it's winding down, the last chapter is the next one! I feel so sad, since I really liked working on this story!

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Escaflowne!

Now we've come to the end! Here's the epilogue!

Enjoy!

* * *

Years passed, and little Balgus grew into a teenager, while his baby brother became an active child. The pair was often seen practicing swordsmanship with their father, Hotaro usually trying to copy his older brother with a small wooden sword. They also laid on their backs in the grass, looking up at the sky, just talking about what they remembered about their mother, the dearly departed queen.

It wasn't that she was dead, but she'd had to go on an important journey and couldn't bring them with her. She said she would return someday, though when that would be, she couldn't be sure. So the boys waited, to someday welcome back their beloved parent, even if it was after their father had died of old age or sickness. Balgus had been a little upset when he'd found out all that his parents had hidden from him, but accepted that it was to protect him from the burden of responsibility. Ignorance is bliss, Aoi had said.

"Balgus, when is Mom coming back?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"You said that yesterday!"

"Did I? Perhaps she might come today, but we will never know, it might be a hundred years and our kingdom is in ruins and only we wait for her."

"Don't say that, big brother! That's mean!"

"All right, all right."

"Balgus! Hotaro! Come on! It's time for your lessons!"

"Okay, Dad!"

* * *

That ending was left open, since I'd like to have the readers figure out an ending on their own! Even though I myself hate cliffhangers, sometimes it makes the ending more interesting!

For the very last time, please, please, PLEASE review!


End file.
